


Mission Peramiters: Violated

by Floris_Oren



Series: Under caring hands [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anti Qui-Gon fic, BAMF Obi-Wan, Baby Anakin, Boba might show up but I am not certain yet, Drug Use, Having one's enemy be the in-between is the fix, I'm not trying to be mean, Jango and the Vod are trying for a peace treaty, Jedi Culture, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire AU, Mara makes a cameo appearance, ObI-Wan is the Negotiator, Obi-Wan doesn't let his former master walk all over him, Other, Protective Jango Fett, Protective clones, Qui-Gon survived Maul, Qui-Gon thinks he is hot shit, Super AU, There will be backstory, Vod Empire AU, and took Anakin as his Padawan, as in a child, because the Vod want their own space and their own rules, but honestly Qui needs help, clone culture, he really isn't, non consensual drug use, not an adult, they will not kneel to anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent to negotiate peace between the Mandalorians and the Vod. The only problem is that Qui-Gon Jinn doesn’t think he can handle it and crashes the talks with Anakin by his side. A reminder of Obi-Wan’s failure as a Padawan.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Jango Fett/, Jango Fett/Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Under caring hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057847
Comments: 236
Kudos: 813





	1. Obi-Wan takes shit from no one

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a story I don't know much about but we may all find out by the end.

Obi-Wan waited until the door closed and he was alone with Qui-Gon and Anakin before he did his best to lecture his old Master. 

“Did the mission parameters change?” he asked stiffly. “Because last time I checked, I was supposed to handle this by myself.” he deadpanned. He wasn’t going to give Qui-Gon the opening the other was looking for; he knew far too much about Qui-Gon’s manipulative tricks in negotiations to knowingly make one for him. 

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon Jinn sighed with a roll of his eyes. “I got re-assigned to….” 

“You did not, and I cannot believe you’re trying that on me.” Obi-Wan huffed back at him. “We both know that there are only two ways for a Jedi Knight or Master to be reassigned.” he reminded the other. “I’ve faked a few of them for you myself. So try again, will you?” and that was an opening, for the truth. 

“Padawan…’’

“No. You are not allowed to call me that anymore.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “You threw me away like trash because you saw something shiny and new. Anakin shouldn’t even be here. And we’re lucky we haven’t been captured and put into Mandalore’s Integration program. Qui-Gon. If they even get a hint that he’s been mistreated, it’s over.” 

“Anakin will be fine.” Qui-Gon promised. 

“Oh, like when we were here last?” Obi-Wan accused. “When you basically made things an even bigger mess. I’m surprised they even let you on the surface.” he waved at the large glass wall behind him. The white sands of Mandalore waved about as if it were an ocean. 

“The New Mandalorians…”

“Are wrong, Master.” Obi-Wan reminded him. “They wanted to take a whole cutlure, and people, and murder them.” Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“The Regime is violent…” 

“Who isn’t?” Obi-Wan asked. “It is the most basic sentient response to danger. We’re trained out of it. But sometimes it is accepted and it becomes important.” 

“They shouldn’t be violent…” 

“They aren’t.” Obi-Wan sighed, disappointed that Qui-Gon wasn’t getting it. 

“That’s why I was sent. I understand their culture. Even the Vod has aspects of it, some is different and I’m excited to learn from them. Master, you and Anakin should go. I’ll speak to Satine.”

“I am not leaving, we are going to install Satine into power.” 

Obi-Wan pursed his bottom lip. “That is not what the Mand’alor or the Supreme Leader want to see here.” 

“It doesn’t matter, I will make them…” 

“You will not make them see anything but someone who is against them and their freedom to choose what is best for themselves and the people who trust them. Satine and her people have been reintegrated. We will not do anything to jeopardy the new lives they have made.” 

“But don’t you see how wrong it is for that to happen?” 

“While I don’t agree with their methods, what I do agree with is that Satine is dangerous. She has been brainwashed with ideals that will destroy Mandalore even further. It may not be the best thing in the world, Fett’s rule, but the Force does not…” 

“Sometimes the Force…” 

“It has been perfectly clear with me.” Obi-Wan interrupted. “I do not think it wants us to rescue Satine and ruin the ruling government here. I am here to negotiate a peace treaty between The Vod and the Mand’alor here. And you are going to support me in these efforts or leave.” 

He crossed his arms. He knew Qui-Gon wouldn’t approve. He knew that Qui-Gon would go behind him and ruin everything. He would have to keep an eye on his former Master. 

Just then, the com on Qui-Gon’s person went off; “You should get that.” Obi-Wan muttered before making his way towards the door. “I have a job to do and you are not welcomed in it and if you try to put your long ass nose into it, I will take you before the Council with grievances.” 

Qui-Gon let the call go to text. Anakin’s wide eyes shifted over to him. He didn’t have anything to say as a Mandalorian entered. 

“Satine Kryze asks for an audience. Come with me.” the female said. She didn’t wear armour, her style was strictly the art deco of the New Mandalorians. 

Qui-Gon nodded. He’d see who had commed him later. Right now, he needed to find a way around Obi-Wan’s machinations.


	2. Let's fall in love with a plot device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango and Cody both have a hot take on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shORT AND to the point but also I have a head cold, had to go and get tested for Covid but I have a break from work so there.

No one thought that the Jedi who’d come to Mandalore would be so kriffing hot; Jango thought as the young man dragged the older Jedi out of the room. Jango had assumed that they’d send someone who was quite frail and weak looking to make it seem as if the Jedi were not a threat. 

They had sent a newly minted Knight; which meant one of two things, either they thought very little of their request for Jedi influence over their peace talks, or this particular Knight was rather good at negotiating. The future was yet to be seen on that. 

And he was handsome. Jango was glad he had his helmet on, if he’d seen the man in a nightclub he definitely would have tried to bed him. And by the looks of Cody, he felt the same as well. 

&*&*&*&*&*

The Vode were made for the Jedi; they all knew it. They were all taught it. They were taught that they were to die for the Jedi, to support the Jedi. To be fodder for War. 

That had never happened. As soon as Fives had found the secret Orders, and one included killing the Jedi. Well, their training went against that; they couldn’t do that. And so their rebellion and Empire rose from their need to save the Jedi. 

They had, of course, never been near a Jedi. And so when this one had entered the room, gave them all a gentle smile and had given his introduction rather eloquently - something within Cody felt at peace. 

This was his Jedi, the one he was supposed to protect and take care of in a different life. He knew he’d never get near him now. That thought saddened him and that pull became harder. His men stood ramrod straight around him, but he knew that Fett could read them better than anyone. After all, they were carbon copies in some ways. 

“What do you think they’re speaking of?” Rex asked through the helmet comms. 

“Kenobi is probably telling the other Jedi to get off his turf.” Cody replied. “It is rather rude to just walk in and expect us to cow-tow to him.” Cody replied. 

“I want to see that.” Rex muttered. Cody couldn’t agree more. That conversation had to be super interesting. 

&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan entered the room fifteen minutes later with a slightly nervous smile on his face; “I appologize about that…” he started. 

Fett and Cody, though, didn’t care. For it is in that moment they knew that they needed this Knight at their side and that whoever did, would be more powerful. 

So, let the games begin. 


	3. Onyx Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Satine come up with a plan to get Obi-Wan onto their side. does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as much as I should. Work got hectic because a stupid co-worker of mine decided to fuck off to LA for a week and not tell anyone so I had to work both of my days off and of course, that let to Obi-Was whump.

Qui-Gon and Anakin were met in the hall by a Junior Adjacent of Satine’s. She sported the same blond hair color and light blue robes that the New Mandalorians were known for; She smiled; “Greetings Master Jedi Jinn. I am Senaar. I am here to bring Padawan Skywalker to his lessons.” 

“Lessons?” Qui-Gon asked. “He is my Padawan…” 

“We understand, however, Mistress has instructed me to bring him to the lessons so that you and she might be able to figure out the problem set before you.” 

Anakin gave his Master a side eye but didn’t say anything. He really didn’t want to be anywhere near this super boring adult discussion. Qui-Gon thought about it for a short moment before nodding. “Very well, I shall trust him to your care.” 

Senaar held out her hand to the Padawan. “Come, I promise it will be fun.” 

Anakin strutted forwards and took her hand, he was still young enough that it felt normal, he was not yet at that age where it was awkward. 

Qui-Gon watched them go then turned back to the doorway, he had a job to do. He entered and found the room wasn’t gorgeous. There weren’t any ostentatious decorations anywhere in sight. The True Mandalorians favored minimalism over clutter. Where the New Mandalorians liked rich colors and large vases that didn’t have a use. The ruling faction liked earth tones and to decorate a space with useful things. 

So, to find Satine Kryze in a light blue, satin dress, with shades of sea foam green trimming, in a dark red room with a large portrait of a Jedi Knight being tortured, well, that was something for the history books. Qui-Gon thought, at least. 

“Qui, how did it go?” Satine asked as if she didn’t know how he crashed the party. Qui-Gon frowned. 

“Not as well as I had expected.” he had to admit. He definitely made a mistake earlier. 

“I heard that Obi-Wan wasn’t too accommodating.” 

“That is a very kind way of putting it.” sarcasm. 

“I apologize for bringing you back here, but, Obi-Wan won’t listen to me.” 

“I think you have more of a chance than I.” Qui-Gon replied. 

“I hate to say it, but I need your help with my plan. If we are going to get Obi-Wan on our side, it’s going to take a chemical to do it.” 

“Are you talking about…” 

“Onyx Crow.” 

“Rethentemhol is dangerous if you don’t know what you are doing.” Qui-Gon reminded her. She noted that he didn’t say “no” outright. 

“Qui, please, my chemist has been doing some research into the Force; and he thinks that if we dose a subject with it and introduce a Force suggestion that we can control them.” 

“And you want to use Obi-Wan as the first test subject?” 

“Well, not a lot of people are trained as the Jedi are in Mind Tricks, and I know you use them all the time. In fact, Obi-Wan always complained about it.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t like using the Mind Trick unless he had too; Qui-Gon had to admit, again, that he was the cause of that grief. 

“So this theory hasn’t been tested?” 

“We can sometimes pay a Sith acolyte, so it’s kinda tested. I think a fully trained Jedi Master could do it.” Satine said. 

“And you’re hope is that we can mind control Obi-Wan enough that he’ll agree to put you in control?” 

“Yes.” Satine said. “And to destroy the new alliance between Mandalore and the Clones. We don’t need them, they are warriors like those we’re trying to change. Mandalore, in order to survive, cannot be allies with those with a culture akin to the True Mandalorians. I need Fett out of power and I need someone to put me in power. Hence, why you are here to help me convince Obi-Wan. Or as we are now talking, to mind control him.” 

Qui-Gon felt his heart beat faster, the Force seemed rather put out by the whole idea. But, Qui-Gon had worked so hard before to get Satine into power. Only for her to be ousted. They were lucky that Fett hadn’t murdered her after taking back power. 

“All right. We will do it tonight.” 

“Thank you.” 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan sighed; the talks had gone long and they had gotten nowhere in the end. So another day of arguing would be before him. Fett and the Vod all wanted the same thing; Peace, and power. Fett wanted all the power, the Vod wanted their freedom. 

After Melida/Daan Obi-Wan could side with the Vod. They mutinied against their Kaminoan captors, they built up the cities again, and they got other planets to become allies. 

Mandalore was the next best ally next to the Republic; but since they were essentially brainwashed to support the Republic - though Obi-Wan was still a little bit confused on that point - they turned to Mandalore because of it. 

He couldn’t deny them their freedom. Fett, however, didn’t care one whit about it. If he did, he would find them easier to handle. Easier to talk too. In the end, the True Mandalorians had wanted freedom as well. 

The New Mandalorians were too heavy handed with their policies. It chaffed the others and there wasn’t any room for growth or acceptance. Fett was letting his fear get in the way of the peace talks. 

Obi-Wan sighed, he really didn’t want to deal with that. But somehow he needed to find a way to deal with Fett’s fear. He needed them to see each other as equals. 

His guards stopped in front of a door, he had been promised a room upon the end of the meeting. Obi-Wan entered, it was large but simple. A changing screen, a small fresher, blankets and a pillow lay on a floor mattress. The room was a dark red and the lights were on low. 

His travel bag lay by the screen; a small heater glowed in the darkness. Warming the room. The doors were closed behind him. Unlocked but he knew the guards would be there all night. 

He stretched then gently slipped his outer robe off. He visited the fresher to pee, and to wash his hands and face before traipsing over to his travel bag. He heard a slight swish of air, and the Force was filled with some intent that he couldn’t name when he turned around and there stood Master Jinn. 

“I won’t change my mind.” Obi-Wan frowned, he had thought the man had left. Why was he here, again? 

“I’m here to help, I know you don’t believe me.” Qui-Gon strode forwards. He put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He suddenly felt like a Padawan again, he felt as if they were making up, again. From before Master Tholme had explained how manipulative Qui-Gon is. 

“What do you want?” 

“I don’t…” 

“Stop lying to me. I know you want something, I’m a half trained Shadow afterall.” 

“Master Tholme went too far.” 

“You went to far.” Obi-Wan huffed. “Stealing Anakin from the Temple was.” 

“Appropriate in the circumstances.” 

“They’re only letting you get away with it because I asked them too.” Obi-Wan frowned. “You should let him go, you’re far too attached to the Chosen One thing…” 

“And you’re not attached enough to the peace Mandalore can have if we dispose of Fett and..” 

“Dispose him? He’s brought more peace than Kryze ever has. All she and her ilk have done is ruin everything.” Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan...I am disappointed…” 

“In me? For what? Because I won’t let you win this time?” 

“More than that.” Qui-Gon shook his head. Obi-Wan gave him a look, then noticed something in Qui-Gon’s hand. He tried to pull away but the grip on his shoulder was too much as he was pushed to the ground. 

Rolling didn’t work, Qui-Gon went with him. Then he felt something stick him in the back of the neck as Qui-Gon sat on top of him. Overwhelming his Force senses so that he couldn’t gather it to himself to push the other off. 

“Calm, my Padawan….” Qui-Gon muttered and his voice went all wonky; Obi-Wan’s head began to swim and eventually nothing his old Master said to him made sense. 

&*&*&*&*

Fett and Cody along with their enteragues were fed up waiting for the handsome Jedi to come start the talks again. All three were glaring at each other. Rex, privately, wished that he could go and see what was wrong with the Jedi. If maybe he had gotten sick the night before. 

These thoughts are interrupted by a guard rushing in; “Alore, the Jettii…” 

“What is wrong with him?” Fett roared. 

“He’s dead.” 

  
  
  
  



	4. Suggestions and subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Jango find a reason to work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just going to edit this chapter. BUT NO. This chapter got a new character. Meet Ino Tar. a Padawan who lost her master during the Mandalorian wars. She was subsequently adopted by a farming fam. Then things picked up and she was integrated into the New Mandalorians. 
> 
> Let's just say that I don't believe for a second that some of Satine's followers were there of their own free will.   
> and no, this is not an Integration AU. But the word fits the concept.

Kix swore lowly as he looked at the blood sample through the microscopic lense. The bacteria was multiplying and the white blood cells were losing the battle. Rethentemhol wasn’t a drug that Mandalore knew much about. In fact Kix didn’t even think there was a drug on the market that the Mandalorians were using. 

It seemed that anything that impacted a sentient was seen as a bad habit. Especially if one had children. Or if there was drug use. It was quite underground. There were rumors of shirt Spice being used. But nothing duracrete. 

Meanwhile; Helix hovered over Kenobi. He took the Jetti’s vitals and watched the brainwave scanner. Kenobi lay on the med bed dead to the world. He may as well have been if Helix and Kix weren’t getting a tour of the medical wing when he was brought in after being found unconscious in his room. 

The head medic had wanted to call it. That is until Kix had resuscitated the man. He was breathing shallowly now and helped along with an oxygen mask. He wore blue scrub pants but was bare chested otherwise. The sensors needed a lot of skin to do their job. 

“It’s Rethentemhol for sure.” Kix called to Helix. The med staff had decided to leave the obvious experts to their work. 

“Cody commed. Apparently he’s lending us out to help find the culprit. At least we won’t have those starry eyed idiots all up in here making our job harder.” Helix muttered. “I haven’t seen spikes like these .” He changed the subject. 

“The research is scant but there’s a reason why Force Users shouldn’t use this junk.” Kix replied. 

“Something about making the Force impossible to control if I remember right.” Helix clicked his tongue as the spikes began to get bigger than before. 

“Hey do you suppose that he could use the Force without knowing?” 

“Maybe if the nightmares are strong enough .” 

Just then a particularly huge spike in the rhythm came onto the screen and alarm began to blare and a wind picked up. A virtually impossible thing to happen indoors. Kix rushed to Kenobi. But Helix had a hypo to hand with a sedative. 

The wind picked up and things started to float around the room at a quick pace. People yelled at each other to get out. The two Vod stayed. Helix hit the prone figure with the sedative and after a hot parsec everything crashed to the floor. 

“Well, damn.” The two medics cursed together. 

&*&*&*

Jango, Cody and Rex arrived at the med bay to Mayhem: the whole front room was torn apart. It looked as if raiders had gone through everything. To think it was a Force Storm - as the Vod had dubbed it - was amazing to behold. That one person with so much power, when taken from him, could wreak such havoc. 

Jango whistled. Impressed. 

“What’s the stat?” Cody ordered his men. 

“He’s not dead but it’s a close thing.” Helix said. “The drug puts the victim into a fouxe death like state. They eventually revive when the drug works its way through the blood system.” Kix explained. 

“We revived him as soon as we noticed the effects of Rethentemhol. He’d have been called otherwise.” helix put in. 

“That’s not to put down your medical staff.” Kix said. “It’s not something you deal with. But before we got freedom. They tested everything on us. Which is why we know the signs.” Kix hurried to add. He didn’t like to reveal such details. Feeling it was too private. But eventually they would have to consult if there’s to be any migration between the two groups. 

“Thank you for your help. His Master has been called and will be arriving in a fortnight. I will put a protective detail on our negotiator.” Jango said. 

“We will help.” Cody said. 

“Maybe we can do this without the Jetti.” Jango mused. 

“We should at least try. But the trade…”

“I’ve had some ideas about that…”

If Obi-Wan were awake. He’d have smiled at the congenial tone between the two. 

&*&*&*

Qui-Gonn JInn sat in the garden with Anakin. The boy was levitating a rock around the area they had claimed for calm Jedi activities. TuebMandalorians who visited the garden gave him what he imagined to be harsh looks from their helmets but otherwise didn’t bother them. 

Saltine and her faction might act as if they had reintegrated back into society. That is hardly the case. They had simply switched to subterfuge. To work from the inside out instead of the outside in. 

Obi-Wan was not a factor in their long term plans. He was merely a prize to Satine. One that Qui-Gonn had no problem facilitating. He wished the bond he’d helped the two make was stronger. But it looked apparent that his Padawan was going to choose the more difficult path. 

Qui-Gon turned his mind back to the renewed bond between himself at Obi-Wan. The drug went a far way in helping to rebuild it. With Obi-Wan distracted by the traumatic nightmares. Qui-Gon has a better chance in making the Force suggestion permanent. Making it hard for the younger man to go against it. 

He must side with Satine. Even if he has to die to do it. Qui-Gon would see to the New Mandalorians making the world peaceful again. 

&*&*&*&

Chambers were searched, sentients were cleared. The True Mandalorians watched the New Mandalorians with glares hidden under their helmets. The integration program went into overdrive making certain that no one had anything that went against the rules. Satine was glad that no one had found the secret passageways. Nor that anyone noticed when she had slipped away that night to give the drug to Qui-Gon. 

There was only enough for one dosage, their plan would take weeks to work, with multiple dosages introduced to Obi-Wan until he did as he was told. 

She didn’t think he’d have such a reaction to it; the news of the negotiator had reached them all. Despite their leader trying to keep it quiet. Obi-Wan was in dire shape as far as the gossip went, if it wasn't for Qui-Gon assuring her that he was alright, that their Force Bond was back in full and he could monitor the younger man whenever he wanted....well, Satine didn't know how she felt about that. She knew the others were watching her, so she didn't bow her head or fidget, they needed her to be strong. 

&*&*&*&

Ino Tar watched Satine from across the holding cell; Alor was not holding back on searching everyone for any bit of evidence. She hated the way Kryze sat in her place acting as if she were still a ruler of anything. Most of her people had left her ways of thinking, including Ino. She bit her bottom lip as a Nod motioned for her to come with him. It was her turn to be interrogated. She hoped they wouldn't use Onyx Crow; that last time that had happened to her, she had punched Satine in the face. And she might even do it again if she had the opening. 

Ino gathered the Force around her; she knew she had made the right decision. Even if she wished for the Temple, something she couldn't remember very well. But, if the rumors were true. If the Jedi were really here, she needed to be out of the holding cells so that she could go back with them. The Mandalorians thought their integration program was perfect. But, when you act as quiet and unobtrusive as Ino did, just to hide the one thing she didn't want them to take...well... maybe it wasn't so perfect after all. 

  
  



	5. Conclusions and hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino Tar comes clean to her Alor; Cody gets a hint from someone her finds intriguing. and Mara Jade just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.....when I was a kid, I actually hated having red hair. I thought it was silly and I wanted to be blonde. Then this magical book came along, I forget which one, I think it was Heir to the Empire. Where Luke gets Kidnapped by Mara and Talon Karde, and they have a camping adventure and over a long amount of time he finally proposes to her. 
> 
> and I just added a red headed Mando for no reason, then I needed that mando for other shit and that mando became Mara Jade Skywalker. She is just time/Alternate Universe hopping and probably will make more of an appearance in later chapters. BUT.....she is trying to get back to her own timeline where Jacen Solo killed her. 
> 
> Is that a spoiler???? meh. I don't care. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the one badass woman that made me love my hair color and call Luke Skywalker a Farm boy out of habit.

Obi-Wan woke to pain and guilt and fear. He gasped as if he had been drowning before. Alarms went off as he thrashed on the bed. His skin was pulled into many different directions by hooks….and chains and there was blood. So much blood. It was on his hands and chest. He screamed for someone to help him. For something to stop.

The dark figure lurked around the room, it’s black-purple tentacles reaching out for him. Then he heard voices and there were hands on him. He fought them….the hands turned into the tentacles…. 

He felt tears of blood glide down his face; then something was stabbed into him. Obi-Wan whimpered as all went hazy and the dark figure retreated into the fog. 

*&*&*&*&

Jango sat at the long table with Cody and Rex to either side of them. Data-pads with their peace treaties were strewn about but they are all more interested in the reports from Cody’s men, and Jango’s own people about the search for the culprit. If they could find the drug dealer, they would be able to find whoever had actually drugged Kenobi. 

Jango sipped at his caf; their breakfast had been taken earlier and he always had a second cup of caf before deciding on what to do. It was something Jaster had always done himself. 

_ “Son, never make a decision on just one cup of Caff. Make it two and three if it is a hard one.”  _ his words echoed through Jango’s mind. He felt comforted by those words. He knew that having a truce with the Vod would prove beneficial. 

Yet….

“I have a sneaking suspicion that someone doesn’t want us to have peace.” Rex spoke up. Apparently Jango was Force Sensitive and could push his thoughts at others. He smirked at his own line of thinking. It would be a cold day in hell before that ever happened. 

“I think so too. Why drug Kenobi if they weren’t interested in gaining power. Maybe they had hoped that without him we’d just fight each other and make a mess.” 

“It’s the oldest trick in the book, get your enemies to fight each other, and then you can win that battle. It’s even seen in some very old religious texts around the Galaxy.” Jango put in. 

“Which is why we have to be united in our search for the culprit.” Cody said. “I do think we should have a peace treaty, and trade agreements.” 

“I won’t push the Oath unless any of the Vod want to become Mandalorian citizens.” Jango replied, as much as he hated it; in the end he knew he’d have to waver on that one a little bit. There could be Vod outposts or farms or something like that. But to have the full protection of the Mand’alor,they would have to make the Oath to him. 

“For the moment, I will accept it.” Cody nodded. Then his com beeped. Cody answered it and out it on speaker for all to hear. 

“Yes?” 

“Supreme Commander, we have an informant.” Wooley reported. 

&*&*&*&*&

Ino ran a hand through her greasy black hair. Her Padawan braid needed to be redone, it now reached her midsection with several beads she had added over the yeas as a remembrance of her family dying at Death Watch’s hands. 

That bead was green to match her Buirs dress. The next bead was red, signifying revenge. To her. She didn’t much care for the Mandalorian’s color meanings. Even when it suited her. 

“Tell Alor what you have just told me.” a Mandalorian said. She is sans her helmet, she has brilliant red hair, a color that Mandalorians didn’t have by nature. She was Strewjoni. 

“I know who has the Onyx Crow.” Ino said. “The New Mandalorians do experiments on Force Sensitive sentients with help from the Sith sometimes.” 

“Have you been under this torment?” Jango asked. He was the only one besides the other allowed in the room. Ino knew there were others watching the holo-feed. 

“Yes. They found out that I was slightly trained as a Jetti.” she replied. 

“What?” Jango narrowed his eyes. 

“I was twelve when my Master and I got caught up in the wars. She died trying to keep me safe. Later I was taken in by a farming family. They understood my loss as they had lost a daughter. So they adopted me. It didn’t matter where I had come from. The fact that I survived told them that Manda had saved me for them.” 

Jango frowned, that might have been the grief, but he couldn’t judge. He was a right mess after Jaster passed to the stars to go Marching. 

“Of course.” he nodded. “Go on.” 

“It’s terrible. When a trained Sith can just climb into your head without your say so. They can put anything they want into it. Dreams or visions, fake ones of course. They can’t tell the future no more than I or a Seer can….” she frowned. “But, it’s the waking that hurts the most. When there’s blood and fire, but not really, when…” she shivered and closed her eyes. The fear welled up until it was cloying. 

“I’m addicted to it now. They used me in so many experiments that I almost died. If it wasn’t for the Force helping me through it…” 

“How many doses does it take?” Jango asked. “To get you to that place?” 

“It took seventeen for me, but they did it in smaller doses so that I wouldn’t be overwhelmed at first. But it takes once to be addicted…” she shook her head. 

“Ino…” the red haired lady put her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “It’s alright, you’ve overcome it.” 

“I did, but it’s hard. They decided not to use me anymore because I never fought it. And I think...on the Jetti…...I think they used a larger dose so that they could make the compulsion stronger.” 

“Compulsion?” 

“Remember when I said that the Sith can just come in, if they have a strong enough Force User, or someone very well trained, they can put anything into your head and you won’t even know it. But you’ll find yourself doing weird things…” 

“We don’t have any evidence…” 

“Of course not, that’s why it’s so perfect. That’s why Satine wants Jinn here. He is on her side. He will do what she wants as long as he feels she is the path the Force wants them to take.” 

“Would a Jedi Master do such a thing? Isn’t that against your code?” Jango asked. 

“I was twelve, I knew the first form of my lightsaber training, I could heave objects through the air if threatened. I know the code even now, and sometimes, we have to do the dirty work so that others can live.” 

Jango nodded. 

&*&*&*&*

“It’s conjecture at best.” Satine said. “I dont know anything about whatever that thing is called.” she lied through her teeth. 

Cody sat in a chair outside the interrogation room watching the holo. She was….something else. For certain. Much like Jango Fett, she had her ideals, her rules for others. She wouldn’t back down and he doubted she’d ever admit that she had gotten Jinn into this scheme of hers. 

“Speaking of Jetti….” Cody muttered. “Where is Jinn and why isn’t he here for an interrogation?” 

“He has diplomatic immunity.” a red haired Mandalorian replied. 

“I am Cody, Supreme Leader of the Vod, can I have your name?” 

“Mara Jade.” the woman replied. Her green eyes glittered. “I’m a Watch Hand.” 

Cody nodded. He had heard of Jango’s elite force that were so deadly he couldn’t allow them out of the city or his controle. It wasn’t that they were unhinged, more like, you didn’t want to meet them on the battlefield. 

“Thank you.” Cody replied. “What do you think of all this?” 

“I think the lot of you need to publicly behead Kryze and her ilk.” Mara glowered at the holo before her. She had muted the sound, they didn’t need to hear more of her bantha shit. 

“Oh? And what would the public opinion of that be?” he wondered aloud. 

“First of all, most of them have had their eyes widened to her machinations. She is just like her sister. They both want power and they will manipulate anyone into doing their will. She has Jinn wrapped around her fingers. And to make matters worse, he has brought a child here with him.” 

“Are you looking to adopt?” Cody asked. 

Mara frowned. She was a bit too young for that. Even with all this space time continuum jumping she was doing just to get back to her own timeline. To her Own Luke and her own Obi-Wan. She shook her head. Those thoughts were for another time.*

“No.” 

Cody nodded his understanding, not knowing what was going through her head. And knowing that if he pried she would not take kindly to it at all.

  
  



	6. ends and means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Tholme finally arrives on Mandalore and things move forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad updates on this story; work has been ridiculous.

Another sun set after many days, leaving the glory of gold and red hanging in the sky to be followed by many glittering stars and planets far off. Concordia glowed blue in the night sky. And finally, after the two week travel, Jedi Master and Shadow Extraordinaire, Tholme had arrived. 

His cloak heaved a sigh of dust behind him as he walked down the metal plank of the ship to the sand of the Sundari space port. He held back a bit of surprise when he noticed that not just any Mandalorian Warrior was there to greet him. 

In all of his glory, Jaster stood in his armour, resplendent in the lamp light from the four corners of the space he’d been permitted to land his Jedi transport. 

“I am Jedi Master Tholme, Your Majesty.” he bowed as all Jedi did when in the realm of the Royalty. 

“I am Jango Fett, Mand’alore, please call me that for the time being.” Mand’alore Fett replied through his vocoder. Tholme merely nodded. 

“I must thank you for taking care of my former Apprentice. I hear he got drugged with something rather dangerous.” 

“Rethentemhol.” Fett said. “Or Onyx Crow if you’re more familiar with the street name.” Fett clarified. 

“Thank you.” Tholme frowned. “But how did that happen?” 

“We are still investigating, please understand that we are taking this very seriously.” Fett sounded as serious as his words. Tholme wasn’t able to get the best reading due to the Force-dampening attributes of the armour the man wore. 

“It is common for one party or the other during a negotiation to do something like this.” Tholme said. “Please understand that I don’t mean no ill will if I verify it first.” 

“Of course. You’re free to investigate and I hope we can share our findings together.” Fett replied. Stepping away to lead Tholme out of the space port. 

&*&*&*&

“Jedi Master Tholme, may I introduce you to Supreme Commander Cody and his vod Rex.” Fett said. They had arrived in a speeder in record time and were met in the hall to the grand Palace. 

“Well met.” Tholme greeted. “I assume you are the other party involved in the Negotiations?” 

“Indeed.” Cody replied. “We weren’t expecting for our Jedi Negotiator to be drugged.” 

“No one was. Though we should have suspected something would go ary.” Tholme replied. 

“What because it’s Mandalore?” Fett asked, somewhat miffed. 

Tholme deadpanned at the three; “Of course, everyone knows of the Anti Jedi Sentiment. Do you honestly expect us not to wonder at least a little bit during our private meditations if this was all as truthful as we were told?” 

“I suppose, if the blaster was on the other hip…” Rex started. 

“We too would be apprehensive.” Cody finished. 

“Paranoid.” Rex corrected. 

“And The Vode also have a tad bit of Anti Jedi sentiment, which is why we never approached you. We figured it’d be best for you to figure things out on your own.” 

“You weren’t worried about our spacedom?” Cody asked. 

“We are peacekeepers.” Tholme said rockily - ignoring the snort from Fett - “we don’t seek battles, but we will win them if they come to our doors.” 

That is a sentiment the others could get behind, even if the Jedi wore sworn enemies to some. “Now, I would like to see my Padawan.” 

“Isn’t he a Knight now?” Rex asked. 

“The Master-Padawan relationship is very much like that of a parent, he might be a Knight but I did teach him.” Tholme replied. 

“I think he had another before you though…” Fett finally pulled his helmet off. 

“Yes.” Tholme pursed his lips, “well, things changed.” 

And that was that on that subject. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan slept peacefully; still sedated. Each time the medics allowed him to come out of it, he had a Force Storm. Eventually, they had decided it’d be best to keep him sedated. 

They explained the circumstances as best as they could to Tholme. “Is there another room we can move him too?” Tholme asked. “I think I can fic this, but I’ll need the privacy to do so.” 

The medics glanced at Fett who nodded; “I will have one made ready for you.” 

“Thank you, the Force does feel a bit strange around him…” Tholme started to muse aloud. “It is very…” he cut himself off. “Well, I think I can find the source of this.” 

Tholme was glad for the agreement with his assumptions; though he knew none though he could. And for a slight moment, he doubted himself as well. 

&*&*&*&*

Qui-Gon knew he had to fortify his connection with Obi-Wan before that busy body Tholme could corrupt it. He sat on his meditation cushion. Anakin was playing with some toy ships nearby, never having any type of toys, he had been quite taken with them when Satine gave them to him. 

Qui-Gon quietly wondered if Satine was trying to distract Qui-Gon from his real mission of training Anakin in the ways of the Force; certainly he might not be a Jedi anymore since he did kidnap the boy. Yet, here he was, following the Force as he always did. And always would. 

It saddened him that he had to use Obi-Wan to do it; but, sometimes the end justifies the means. 

  
  



	7. Echoes of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Tholme does a thing, and Obi-Wan becomes aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to everyone who commented on my last chapter. I know this one isn't very long but I tend to end my chapters in places that feel natural and not forced. At least to me. lol.   
> I hope you all enjoy it.

The rooms Tholme found himself were guarded by Fett’s personal security team. Obi-Wan had been moved to the cot set up a bit off the floor to keep the cold at bay; despite several grates that held small fires to warm the place up. Mandalore was not a hot planet at the best of times, even if they boasted a desert as big as Tatooines. 

The Sundari palace just so happened to be one of the more ancient buildings the planet hosted; which meant that its buildings weren’t as well fortified against the elements as the newer ones made of durasteel. Hence the grates of fire. 

The two medic’s worried over their unconscious patient; away from the medical machines they could only rely on their scanners. “The last few times he has awoken he’s been throwing things around like mad…” Kix muttered. 

“It will be fine.” Tholme replied. A gentle smile on his face. “I have come across this before. I am certain I can lead him out of it. But, I will need some aftercare with him.” he glanced from Kix to Helix as the two fussed with the blankets over his Padawan.

Kix nodded; “Of course, we will be ready, just comm us.” 

&*&*&*&*&

To some the Jedi seemed awfully stand offish; probably due to always being Temple bound with little time to travel the Galaxy. Some didn’t know how much traveling and learning the Jedi did, in fact, their Archive was one of the bigger ones, besides the one on Alexxandria. Which had almost burned during a war that no one could remember outside of school. 

Tholme had always thought of himself as emotionally available to those close to him; especially his Padawans. The short amount of time it had taken to get Obi-Wan ready for his trials had brought them very close. Obi-Wan became open with his trauma and had done his very best to heal. And here he was, drugged to the gills with something only the Shadows knew about. Tholme became rather protective because of it. And he hadn’t been there to protect his young protege. 

Obi-Wan trusted whoever it was that drugged him. He had let that person get close. And now he was suffering because of it, which is why, neither the Vode or the True Mandalorians had anything to do with the drugging. Just as he had told them earlier. Tholme hadn’t been lying. After two weeks in hyperspace with more than enough time to meditate; he had come to several ends of thinking. 

  * Whoever had done this wanted it to be a distraction. 
  * The party had to either be Death Watch or the New Mandalorians. 
  * Obi-Wan was not the key to this plot. 



He was an unfortunate bystander; Tholme will bring him out of the fog, he is certain of that. Yet, there is more to the plot than anyone knew. 

And Tholme had to lead them all to the truth. 

No matter what. 

&*&*&*&*&*&

Mara stood outside the rooms; she and another had been put on guard duty. No one would be entering without Tholme’s say so. She could feel the Force rolling about the hallway, it was a little off - she takes that back - it was far from normal. It was angry. And it wanted justice. She could feel it in her bones. 

Mara smirked under her helmet. Ino’s information was good, even if the girl didn’t think so. And Mara had a pretty good idea of where it would lead. 

She forced herself to take a small breath; she would have to wait. But, she was certain that her old skills as the Hand of the Emperor would come in handy soon. 

Soon. 

She just had to wait. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan sobbed. He hadn’t stopped and he didn’t know when he had started. He sat on a flat table like rock with all the voices of anyone he had ever failed choing around him. Their words had become one and filled his ears. 

Blackness surrounded him, there wasn’t a single pinpoint of light. All he saw was his rock, and the faces of those who had died when he’d become foolish. There wasn’t a way to fix it either. He….should die. 

“Yes….” the words changed now. “That is the only way…” 

“No it is not.” 

The first dissenting voice, and one Obi-Wan had come to trust implicitly. He looked up, nothing, then turned, and there, surrounded in blue light, stood Master Tholme. 

“Hello there, Padawan.” Tholme smiled gently and extended a hand. “Why don’t you come this way?” 

Obi-Wan reached outwards and towards Master Tholme….

  
  



	8. Emptiness is the clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tholme tracks down the traitor. Mara Jade decides to do a thing.and Obi-Wan gets to be awake for a hot second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't ask me. Maybe I am less tired than last week. BUT. Here is an update.   
> Thank you all for your comments. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.   
> I hope no one minds that Mara Jade gets a bigger roll in this.

Tholme knew that something was wrong the moment the blue-green eyes of his second Padawan fogged over a tad and a confused look came over Obi-Wan’s face; the Knight looked scared for a hot parsec before schooling himself. 

A river of chills poured over him at Obi-Wan words; “Where am I?”

“Pardon, do you not remember your mission?” Tholme asked, trying not to come off as unkind. 

“Master Jinn told me to wait for him.” Obi-Wan replied, his voice sounded a bit on the young side, not at all the self assured Jedi Knight that Tholme knew and had seen grow out of his shell once out of Jinn’s reach at the Temple. 

“I don’t understand,” Tholme said, “Master Jinn hasn’t been in charge of you for nearly a year and a half, my dear.” 

Obi-Wan glanced around, apparently something in the Mandalorian decore nudged something in his brain; “but, we are in Sundari, right?” 

Tholme nodded; “Indeed we are.” 

“Where is Satine?” 

“Satine Kryze?” 

“Yes, Master said that they were going to meet me…” Obi-Wan trailed off. “What’s wrong?” 

“Either your younger self has jumped forwards in your timeline and has taken over your body now, or, someone has been interloping in your memories.” Tholme replied, rather unimpressed. 

Obi-Wan gripped the covers lying over his lap. Tholme hadn’t allowed him to do more than sit up in the cott while he sat on a low chair. If there was one thing about Mandalorian furniture, it took after the Jedi’s own tastes rather well. 

“I don’t…”

“Obi, my Padawan. This is not your fault nor is it your problem. You were drugged, heavily, I might add.” 

“Do you think that’s where this memory lapse thing is coming from? should I sound older than I do now?” 

Tholme blinked, then shook his head; “You sound as you always have, nothing is different, just your memories. But, someone might have messed around….sorry, my dear, but how old are you?” 

“I’m fifteen.” Obi-Wan replied, he reached up to run his fingers through his hair. That’s when he realized it. Tholme watched as pure devastation came over the younger man’s face. 

“Where is my braid?” 

&*&*&*&*

Mara Jade stood behind a viewing screen into the room Kenobi and Tholme occupied. She and some of the other black ops had been stationed in all the secret passageways to make certain no one tried to gain access to these two particular Jedi. 

As she listened, something inside her grew into her awareness. She had been sent on a mission to kill Luke Skywalker. Her future husband after she’d gotten her act together. A mission that Palpatine put into her mind via a very strong Force compulsion. One that had been tricky to get around, but they had done it. 

The evidence all lead to this conclusion. Of course a lesser Force individual would need some help with a Force Compulsion of this magnitude without the proper training. Training that Mara knew a Jedi of this time period wouldn’t have gotten. 

And her hunch was that Jinn had something to do with all of this. 

&*&*&*&*&

Tholme met Jango, Rex and Cody in the Mand’alore’s private suite. Obi-Wan had his guards and promised to be good so that he could see Jinn. Tholme wasn’t certain if he believed Obi-Wan, but hoped that the Force Compulsion would work out in his favor this one time. No matter how much he hated it. 

“So, he thinks he’s a teenager?” Cody asked. 

“I think he believes he is on a previous mission to Mandalore.” Tholme held out two datapads. “I got special permission to share the mission records with you both.” 

“This is a lot of trust you’re putting into us.” Jango said, insisting on his first name being used. 

“You protected my Padawan and gave him medical care when he needed it. I can’t repay you, but I do think that we should all know the pertinent information.” Tholme explained. 

“This mission took a year?” Cody asked. 

“They were on the run and trying to keep Kryze alive.” Jango muttered. “I wasn’t on planet then.” 

“Of course, you were fighting Death Watch on Concordia. You only recently took Mandalore.” Cody replied. 

“This was several years ago.” Jango replied. 

“It doesn’t matter, the fact of this case is that someone is using my Padawan to distract us from the real situation that is going on.” Tholme said. 

“Which is?” Jango and Cody asked in unison.

“Taking the throne from you, oh great one.” Tholme said. His friend would have recognized he was teasing Jango, but both took the news with a bit of a dramatic flair. 

“WHAT?” 

&*&*&*&*&

Mara sat on the low stool that Tholme abandoned; Kenobi was asleep, Finally, with a bit of help from Mara. She had her helmet off and long, blood red strands fell about her face, framing dark green eyes. She had to work delicately if she were to get down to the cause of compulsion and root it out. 

Closing her eyes, Mara reached into the Force and towards Kenobi. Towards that odd part in the Force that Tholme hadn’t dared to touch. Knowing entirely what she was doing….she followed the link. 

She wished that the Force was more physical; she couldn’t prove that Jinn had anything to do with this even though any good Force user with the knowledge she had would be able to suss it out. 

She didn’t mess with the Force connection, it was tenuous at best. Kenobi would have to be dosed with another bit of the drug in order for it to become more permanent. But, they would have a problem with him. 

Knowing she was going against everything she believed in, she finally opened her eyes, and took out a syringe from her boot. They needed options. She approached Kenobi would didn’t even twitch as she put the needle into muscle. 

It wasn’t a drug, merely a tracking chip, that would also put him out of commision (not permammently) if the Compulsion made him do anything dangerous. A fully trained Jedi was dangerous, one that was going through an unknown memory problem. Even more so, if they mistook the compulsion for reality. 

For once, Mara was glad that Palpatine had done what he had done to her. Now, she could help someone else with that knowledge.

She wouldn’t let Kenobi down. 

The balance of the universe is at stake. 

&*&*&*&*&

Anakin frowned down at the floor; once again he’d been put into classes with other kids, they at least spoke basic for him. He kinda liked it, he just wish that Master Jinn would teach him like he promised. 

It wasn’t fair. He’d been dragged all around the galaxy and hardly taught anything. He wished Mr. Obi-Wan could have been his Master instead. 

Gloomily, Anakin glanced out the large glass window that looked out on the white sands of Mandalore that danced about as the wind blew through it. 

&*&*&*&*&

Satine refused to fidget as she was shown into the interrogation room; she hadn’t seen Jinn for several days. She was slightly worried that he was off doing something stupid. She was supposed to reign him in. not follow him. 

She wasn’t sixteen anymore. She was in charge. 

The Guards left, then a man in dark emerald robes akin to the brown of the Jedi entered. He was older than most she spoke to that weren’t Mandalorian. This reeked of outside interference. 

“Who are you?” she asked. 

“I am Master Tholme.” the man replied. “Obi-Wan Kenobi is my Padawan and I want to know why you and Master Jinn went after him.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Satine sat there, stone faced, as she stared him down. 

“I think you do. In fact, I think you orchestrated this whole thing.” 

“Why would I do that?” Satine snorted. 

“Because you are after what you have always been after.” Tholme said. “Power.” 

“That has nothing to do with Obi getting hurt…” Satine rolled her eyes. 

&*&*&*

Tholme refused to sit forwards as Satine dropped the nickname. Unthinkingly. She was certain of herself. Of her plan that he only had an inkling of; which meant that it was almost time. 

Tholme watched her for a few seconds before standing and exiting the room. 

“They must be using the secret corridors.” he muttered as he passed through “practically” empty hallways. 

  
  



	9. abscess of bleakness and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business gets taken care of on all fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for going on this journey with me. :) I loved getting all the comments and kudos for it and I hope it will be one of those stories that people will revisit in the future.   
> Thank you all.   
> One more chapter to go.

Obi-Wan gently stroked the hairs growing on his face; he could let it grow a bit more. Maybe sentients might take him more seriously if he did. His hair was wet from the shower and he wore overly soft robes that Master Tholme brought from the Temple. A soft baby blue with dark blue accents woven into the fabric. 

He couldn’t help but wonder at what was wrong, something within him felt off. He wasn’t fifteen, he had come to the conclusion that he had forgotten his true age and just came up with the first number he could think of to answer Master Tholme’s question. 

But that wasn’t it. That didn’t explain anything. 

Obi-Wan returned to the room, thankfully the private Fresher meant he didn’t have to walk through the halls. But the woman was there. Waiting for him. 

“Are you ready?” she asked. Her hair is pulled into a messy bun and a bit falls into her hair. She had the most intense green eyes he’s ever seen and her Force signature is just blazing. 

Obi-Wan, who rarely skirted trouble, nodded. “Please. Let’s fix this.” 

&*&*&*&*&

Mara had waited for Kenobi to waken before doing anything. They couldn’t arrest the offending parties until Obi-Wan was over whatever had happened to him within the Force. She explained where she had come from hence why she knew so much about the Compulsion. 

Obi-Wan had listened intently, and through a tentative connection in the Force, decided to put his faith into her. He didn’t have to do that. He was entitled to a freak out but; “I don’t have time for that.” is all he said on that front. 

She urged him to shower and change. The meditation would be hard. They sat side by side on the floor and closed their eyes, taking each others hands, they retreated into the Force. 

&*&*&*&*

_ Force bonds looked different in the Force for different people; to some it was a root system of a tree, to others the wires of a droid or computer, sometimes it was more of an allegory and sometimes it was embedded in reality. For Obi-Wan, his was based on the fear he wrestled with since he was a teen being turned out of the Temple.  _

_ Mara didn’t blame him one bit, he wasn’t a bad Jedi for it, he simply hadn’t been given the tools to handle it. He had been so afraid of not becoming the thing he’d been promised all his life, that it took root, and his connection to Qui-Gon was a big pestule welded in it.  _

_ Mara stood before it. Stroking her chin in thought. Obi-Wan stood by with his head down. She was glad the Force manifested them like this.  _

_ “I am a failure.” he said at last.  _

_ “No, you are not.” Mara shook her head. “I found the love of my life through a failure like this. Palpatine messed me up and Luke helped me put the pieces together. I did the hard work, of course, but he supported me through it. He gave me all the time I needed, even when I did hurt him.” Mara explained.  _

_ The connection beat at them, bleeding something black that eventually trailed into the fog of fear at their feet. It was not a healthy connection. Qui-Gon Jinn had ripped it out rather violently when he repudiated Obi-Wan. Mara was glad the Force supplied that information as they stood there looking at the parasite.  _

_ “I thought Master Jinn loved me.” Obi-Wan said, suddenly gaining clarity. The Compulsion apparently was wearing off. Jinn would need more time and drugs to make it stick for good. Which meant that it wasn’t strong to begin with, but it would linger for a time if they didn’t take care of it.  _

_ “I think you should choose what you want now.” Mara said.  _

_ “I did a lot of healing with Master Tholme at the Temple.” Obi-Wan said. “I was never important to Master Jinn. He used me now like he used me during our first mission here with Satine. She had a dumb crush on me and he was trying to use it against us. And he did so now too.” Obi-Wan sighed.  _

_ “Yeah, that’s….harsh.” Mara agreed.  _

_ “I think I should take it out.”  _

_ Mara crossed her arms. “Want some help?”  _

_ “I don’t know yet.” Obi-Wan glanced at her. “I….I am not afraid.”  _

_ “I know.” Mara shook her head. “It’s just a shame.” she said.  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Jinn lost everything for a boy who isn’t even the Chosen One.”  _

_ “Yeah.” Obi-Wan sighed. “He did.”  _

_ “Well, it’s time to stop pleasing him. Please yourself for once.” she wagged her arms at him. “Get on with it.” she demanded.  _

_ Obi-Wan smiled, a true smile since he arrived, and then held his hands out towards the abscess of darkness. It oozes red and black strands of the dark side as he hacked into it with the Force. It seemed to take a short amount of time before it finally popped the blackness that’d gathered within it, the fog went away after that and the hole left shriveled up.  _

_ “Huh, that was interestingly satisfying.” Mara muttered.  _

_ “Yes, it was.” Obi-Wan bent and put a hand to the connection port. A golden glow started around his hand and eventually the rawness of the wound started to go away as it healed over.  _

_ “I’m putting a block on it as well.” he said as he stood. “But that will have to be another session. I’m rather tired now….”  _

Back in the room, Obi-Wan yawned. Mara smiled. She didn’t know when she had gone from thinking of him in his last name to his first. But she was glad it happened. 

This cinnamon roll needed to be protected, and for a time she could do that. She took up her helmet. “Alright, you go along to sleep.” 

“What about you? Surely you are going to rest as well?” 

“Maybe.” is all she said as she put her helmet back on and checked her side arm before stepping out and into the hallway. 

&*&*&*&

Tholme was glad that he had gotten ahead of the apparent cue before the New Mandalorians could make a move. It was the best case scenario that any shadow could ask for; he stayed back as the Vode and True Mandalorians broke the large wooden doors down with an ION blast from a low grade canon. 

Cody and Jango were first into the room; an honor both cultures insisted upon. There was shouting and some blaster shots but eventually the two groups gained power of the room and put the traitors into cuffs. 

Lead out first was Satine Kryze, growling at them about how she should be the one in power. She hardly gave him a glance. Then, Jinn was lead out behind her, he had gained anti-force cuffs. 

Tholme stepped up then. 

“Ah, see I told you this was an undercover…” 

“He isn’t one of mine and I was not sent here for him. This is your jurisdiction.” Tholme interrupted. 

Jango nodded. His helm looked threatening just then. “He will be tried under Mandalorian laws.” Jango motioned for a few of his personal guards to come forwards. They took a protesting Jinn away. 

Then a Mandalorian came forwards with a tow headed boy in her arms. “I claim Anakin Skywalker as my ade.” they said. 

“Jade…” Jango was about to say something, but she shook her head. 

“I need to do this, Alore. I have already done the adoption rights and he has agreed to it.” 

Tholme did not take a double take on that, most of the time Mandalorians didn’t let people agree or disagree with the adoption. Which meant this one was rather new to the whole thing. 

“Of course.” Jango relented. He couldn’t divorce a family unless there was some horrible abuse going on. 

Mara simply nodded then carried her new adika away. 

&*&*&*&

Tholme and Obi-Wan stood on the ramp of the ship; Jango and Cody stood a few feet away. 

“Thank you for helping me in my time of need.” Obi-Wan bowed as any respectful Knight would. 

“Thank you for helping us find something in common.” Cody replied, a bright smile on his face. Jango didn’t exactly frown but he watched Obi-Wan closely. His plan to get close to the Jedi had not worked out. 

“We thank you for everything.” Tholme reiterated. 

“It was our pleasure.” Jango replied. “Visit again whenever.” 

“And you are welcome in Vode space as well.” Cody added. 

They both looked askance as Obi-Wan flushed. He tried to cover it. And Tholme gave a slight cough to distract the younger man. 

“Of course I might take you up on your offers if a Mission brings me this way?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“If you even need a break from the Temple. Always.” 

“Same for Mandalore.” Jango added. Because he couldn’t be outdone. 

Tholme and Obi-Wan bowed once more then retreated back into the ship. It was time to go home. 

  
  



	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speeder sounds are rather relaxing at the end of a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this epilogue happens the night Obi-Wan and Tholme return to the Temple.  
> Obi-Wan's starts the night he gets back two weeks later because if everyone remembers, it takes two weeks in this fic to get from Coruscant to Mandalore. Not that I double checked this with the star wars travel website.I forgot what it is called but basically it's a map of the Galaxy as close as the creators could do with the travel times included. 
> 
> Mandalore is on the outer rim if I remember, and I decided it'd take at least that long if we take light speed into account and maybe turbo light speed depending on the craft taken.

Cody and Jango stared up at the ceiling. “What would happen if we married?” Cody asked. 

“Looking for commitment so soon?” 

“Did you think this was a one night stand?” Cody returned. 

Jango shrugged. 

From between them Rex hummed. “Will the two of you quit it and enjoy the moment?” 

Cody snorted and kissed Rex on the neck. A chaste thing that was not at all meant to start anything at all. Jango ran his hands through short blond hair. 

This was pleasant. He rather liked it. 

He suspected they’d all rather have a red head in their bed as well, but for now, he’d settle for the look a likes in his bed. They’d have another chance at Obi-Wan in the future, the Manda would make sure of that. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan stared up at the waning light of the Coruscant sunset; speeder raced by and he hadn’t known how much that sound comforted him when he lay silently in bed after a long day. 

Tholme had seen him to his Knight quarters, offered to stay, but Obi-Wan wanted to be alone. To think and reflect on all that had happened. 

As he fell asleep, his thoughts were pulled to Jango, Cody and Rex. He regretted not being able to get to know them, and hoped in the future that they could all be very good friends. 

He would like to have some more friends. Tholme always said to make friends with non-Jedi Sentients. One would never know when said friends could and would help you. 

Obi-Wan had to wonder if Tholme knew what a friend was, since he seemed to be talking about a source more than anything else. 

Still, Obi-Wan fell asleep to thought of hope and to the sounds of the speeders trailing about Coruscants night sky. 

The End


End file.
